


feel good, feel great

by Val_Creative



Series: 28 Days of Femslash February 2019 [12]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: BAMF Nancy Wheeler, Blood and Injury, Canon-Typical Violence, Drabble, F/F, Femslash, Femslash February, Femslash February 2019, Fist Fights, Friendship/Love, Living in Hawkins, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-27 03:50:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17759258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: Kali teaches Nancy how to to defend herself.





	feel good, feel great

**Author's Note:**

> WE GOTTA GET BACK TO SOME KALANCY LOVIN' HOURS. I'M VOLUNTEERING. I ended up with " **Balloons** " for the official [Femslash February](https://femslashfeb.tumblr.com/post/182336252301/any-world-any-medium-as-long-as-theres-girl) prompt scheduled and " **Love At First Punch** " as my other challenge trope and honestly I just wanted to try a drabble. Hope yall like! Any comments/thoughts appreciated!

 

*

The impact of Nancy's fist stuns her.

Dark red fluid gushes out of her nostrils, trickling heavy and warm onto her brown fingertips and the thick, leathered material of Kali's motorcycle gloves.

She reels onto the ground, moaning out, staring up from a half-kneel and pressing her wrist underneath her aching, bruising nose. A disco ball glitters high, high above the Wheeler's living room, surrounded by an array of teal, magenta, custard-yellow and grey balloons with little, dangly silver-ties.

" _Good_ ," Kali mutters, flashing a quick, blood-tinged smile as Nancy gleefully blows a kiss, fixing her high ponytail. " _Do it again_."

*

 


End file.
